1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server-based computing system in which a client apparatus, which makes a service request to a server apparatus, and the server apparatus, which operates an application program based on the service request, are connectable via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, adoption of a server-based computing system by businesses is accelerated.
A server-based computing system (thin client system) is a system in which a client apparatus (also called as a thin client apparatus) and a server apparatus are interconnected via a network. In the server-based computing system, when the client apparatus makes a service request to the server apparatus, the server apparatus manages data and operates an application program based on the service request from the client apparatus (refer to, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-228227).
The client apparatus sends information of operation by a user through a key, a mouse, etc., to the server apparatus via the network. The server apparatus creates display data to be displayed by the client apparatus and sends the created display data to the client apparatus. The client apparatus receives the display data created by the server apparatus and displays the created display data. The client apparatus needs to include merely network equipment, a display device and an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard. The client apparatus does not store data therein and therefore does not need storage such as a hard disk. The client apparatus does not execute application program; accordingly processing load can be reduced.
In the above described server-based computing system, the server apparatus creates display data assuming that the display data will be displayed on a display screen of the server apparatus, which is, in general, larger than the display screen of the client apparatus. Some client apparatus have a scroll function and a function of displaying reduced screen in order to display the entire display data on the display screen of the client apparatus which is smaller than the assumed display screen.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-348380 discloses a method for acquiring information on a scaling factor and a display region of a window, which is in a controllable state on a display screen of a server apparatus. The acquirement is performed in order that the window can be displayed on a display screen of a client apparatus together with a scroll bar. The information is acquired based on a size and coordinate data of the display screen of the client apparatus, and based on a size and a coordinate data of the window, by means of a gateway which connects the client apparatus and the server apparatus. The server apparatus creates screen information from display data which corresponds to the display region by expanding or reducing the display data based on the scaling factor. The server apparatus transmits the created screen information to the client apparatus via the gateway. Thereby, the window which is displayed on the display screen of the server apparatus can be displayed together with the scroll bar on the display screen of the client apparatus such as a mobile phone. A workload of a user for referring the window may be reduced by a scroll operation, and the display screen of the client apparatus can be utilized efficiently. According to the above configuration, even when the size of a window displayed on the display screen of the server apparatus does not accord with the size of the display screen of the client apparatus, the window can be displayed with the scroll bar on the display screen of the client apparatus. Therefore, it is not necessary for the user of the client apparatus to perform scroll operation for finding out the window.
In a window system or the like, a task bar is displayed at a lower section or the like of the display screen. On the task bar, shown are various function buttons, such as a start button, a button indicating a file or a folder in use, a variety of indicators and a language bar. When a function button on the task bar is operated, a corresponding application is started, or a desired file or folder is brought to front of the display screen. Whether the display screen is scrolled or not, it is convenient for the user that the task bar is always displayed on the display screen.
However, depending on a display status of the display screen of the client apparatus, there is a case in which the task bar may not be displayed. When the task bar is not displayed, the user should perform scroll operation in order to display the task bar. Therefore, an inherent effectiveness of the task bar will be spoiled.